onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Warren Alabaster
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=Squid-Squid Devil Fruit }} Warren Alabaster is a corrupt prophet of a church, who always abuses his power just to get people to obey him on "his" island. He has 20 wives and about 60 children. Some citizens who were a part of his church were corrupted, seeing him as their father and guide from God himself. Some of his victims who were forced into being part of his family were trapped and helpless under his rules and so-called guidance. Other victims were banished and forced to be apart from their families. Appearance Personality He is a deeply religious man who tries to convince the people of his island that his evil deeds are justified because they are God's will, though he is a cruel, prejudiced, sinister, vicious and pedophilic prophet who uses his place in power to meet his own extreme ends, even employing evil pirates to enforce his interpretation of God's will while posing as "soldiers." This makes him feared and reviled throughout the city. Warren also has sadism, as other than his desire to persecute sinners, he loves hearing his female victims suffer whenever he rapes them. Bounty Currently unknown. History Birth and Early Life End of Childhood Setting Out to Sea Synopsis Powers and Abilities With the powers of the Squid-Squid Devil Fruit, he has the power to turn into a hideous anthro squid-like mutant so that he could keep hold of his victims and rape them. When in battle, he also uses his tentacles to keep the Straw Hat Pirates from hitting him. Natural Abilities Weapons Quotes Laughter Style: "Bahahahahahaha!" Relationships Crew Pirates *'Luffy': He is irritated by his stupidity, his kindness, his compassion, and especially the color red (he claims it represents the devil himself). He deliriously thinks he is a sinner. *'Nami': He finds her to have such a sexy body, he wishes to have her as part of his church services permanently, especially wanting to make children with her. *'Robin': He feels the same way to her he does Nami. *'Franky': He sees him as an abomination and a sinner. *'Brook': He sees him as a demon from hell who should be destroyed permanently. *'Blizzard': He wants to send this "inhuman creature" to the depths of hell, to save everyone from being eaten by him. *'Aika': Being the sick pedophile he is, he sees her as a victim and wants to take away her virginity. But of course, he'd have to get through two obstacles; Luffy and Blizzard. *'Kumi': He only sees her as a minor obstacle easily disposed, and so wants to kill her. Marines Revolutionaries Others Major Battles *Straw Hat Pirates vs. Warren's cult *Luffy vs. Warren Trivia *Most of this character is inspired by real life convicted felon Warren Jeffs. *When wearing his black priest outfit while using his tentacles, some can see him look similar to the Slender Man. Category:Morty340 Category:Characters Category:Prophets Category:Villains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Rapists